hello, help
by Zedax
Summary: Have you ever had that feeling that someone is looking at you, Eyes burning holes in your back. Then welcome Barbara is showing mutant powers and Kitty is having problems with her powers along with a silent shadow that follows her every move kitty/OC
1. Repeat that please

**Hello, so this is my first fanfic and I thought way not start with The Batman and The X-men (wolverine and the X-men**)

**Just to make every one up to speed this is 5 months after season 1 of Wolverine and the X-men and Kitty is 2 years older then Barbara XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Barbara **

'Dad I'm home……..hello any one here' must_ have gone out, which means batgirl time_. I shoved my stuff on the sofa and a the corner of my eye I could see everything had fallen out _I'II get that later_

Barbara ran to her room with a cart wheel that (of course) ending with her feet planted firmly on the ground "and she does it again, a perfect cartwheel ladies and gentlemen" she shouted through the apartment like someone over a microphone. She lifted her hands in the air but when she did, a blue light shout out from then and hit the roof. Which then of course broke and came crashing down, it just barely touched her and when it hit the ground.

"What was that" I screamed…………….. _How did I do that the only person in my family that can do anything like that is Kitty and she's a mu…mu... tant , which means I must be one too._ (_Now_ the thought going through your minds are she must be scared, terrified) but no she was dancing around with joy all at least till she shout a photo frame.

Barbara quickly thought to her self and then ran off first to her room it get her Batgirl out fit on and ready then she ran down the stairs to the sofa where her stuff was, she dag through throwing things this way and that way till she reached her cell phone. She held down 3 and it started ringing.

'Come on pick up already' I said with a threatening tone as I started to jump out the window……………..as I jumped someone picked up "Hello, Xavier's school for gifted youngsters Jean speaking" "yes hello I'm looking for my cousin Kitty Pyrde" I asked "ya just hold on a minute" I could hear Jean call her from the other side of the phone, then I wondered _why don't I have her mobile number again _ but before I could answer my question I could her kitty picking up the phone "Hello Kitty Pyrde here"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

**So please review and help out I'm going to need it Zedax (sorry about the shortness) **


	2. Why me?

**Chapter 2 of Hello, Help **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Barbara **

'Kitty, it's me Barbara' my heart jumped when I heard her pick up the phone I haven't spoken to her since the MRD and Magneto incident. 'Barbara OMG how are you I haven't spoken to you since the mutant problem' _why would she think that mutants aren't problem are they_ 'Kitty!!!!!!!! Mutants aren't a problem, you should know that' I screamed into the phone as I geared my motor bike, there was a long pause, then a quick footsteps that I guessed were running and a slam of a door. 'What am I going to do girl, I'm a wreak' she cried, I said the first thing that came to mind 'what happened' I was ready for a long pause as I sped down the high way, instead of the gash of words came out I couldn't even understand what she meant. 'Okay all I got was'… 'Bla bla bla' I said in a sarcastic tone.

**Kitty **

I listened to Barbara explain what I sounded like over the phone. 'Now what is wrong' she said. You could tell that worry was written over her face I decide to push my problems back and talk about her, 'look don't worry life is hard that's all, so why did you call did you miss me' I giggled a bit and she cracked up laughing. 'Okay, okay stop laughing already so what are your problems'.

'Well it's not really a problem but I've got mutant powers girl, and guess what they shot things but that's about it' I laughed with her and said that we should celebrate 'that would be cool but do you think you could come to Gotham and help me with the new powers' I thought about her answer for a bit 'sure why not I would love to see my cousin Barbara Gordon as the mysteries Batgirl, oh and I saw the kick and trip last week' I laughed and she laughed too.

'You saw that' 'girl it's on YouTube' 'okay I better hang up bats isn't going to be happy if I bring a cell phone into the Bat Cave'. 'Alright bye then' 'see yea' with that I hung, I stared at the phone for about 3 minutes before I started to sob, why was I crying I wish I knew I just needed to cry. It had been 5 months since the X-men defeated the MRD, Magneto and the hell fire club. But now with Jean back things were different, I don't know why but something was tugging at the edges of my mind something that wanted to be found but at the same time didn't.

I was deep in thought when a hard, musky yet full of concern voice sounded in front of me 'you okay Pyrde'. I looked up and wiped the tears away from my eyes I couldn't see clearly but I could tell from the horn shaped hair that it was Logan (wolverine), _why would he never cares about me _so instead of answering I just looked away and a tried to avoid his presences. I could hear foot steps coming closer to me then a shadow crept over me 'what's wrong kid' _why the hell does he care he never cares, _I could hear him sit next to me against the wall 'kid you know storm is going to get anger if I don't get you happy and down in the kitchen for dinner soon" _well that answers my question storm told him to _at that moment I could tell Jean was reading my mind and trying to found out what was wrong and before even thinking I screamed 'Get out of mind I've already got a head ache Jean' I looked up to find Logan looking at me like I was a crazy person. 'what does Storm want Logan' I asked 'First of all kid she wants to know if your okay because you ran away from the living room pretty worried looking, Seconde why do you think she sent me' I looked at him with a face that said how do you know that I think that and of course he answered with the simple word 'Jean'.

I looked back down and just stared at my hands that were nested in my lap I started to think again about what had happened over the months the Jean has been back then it hit me my powers they were all weird and sometimes I couldn't control then. Like when I stared walking I walked up, I didn't realise it till I hit my head on the ceiling thank goodness no one was around things like that have been happening a lot but I kept it to my self I just wish I knew why I kept it to myself. Logan again interrupted my train of thought by asking what the matter was and all of a sudden I let everything spill even the thing with Barbara.

'Okay kid I see got a lot happening, so why don't you go to Gotham and help out your cousin and I will tag along to make sure that your powers don't get out of control and you end up walking to the moon' he chuckled a I laughed, 'fine but please don't tell anyone that she has got mutant powers okay' I said with a smile 'agreed, so how are we going to get there' I thought for a while then answered. 'Motorbikes' I cheesed 'kid your not touching my bike' he said in an odd tone But I gave him the duh look and answered.

'You know that thing covered up in the back of the garage', 'ya why', 'that happens to be my motorbike' I grinned 'I didn't know you rode kid' I'm full of surprises'. With that we headed down stairs to tell the others.


	3. 100 words

**Sorry for the shortness but I'm going to try something and only update about 100 words at a time that way I update faster. **

Hello, Help chapter 3

**Wolverine POV**

As we walked down the stairs I wondered how I didn't notice any of this and why I hadn't even noticed the bike. I watched as the Kid walked down the stairs with a smile slowly making its leave as she reached the bottom floor, and by then she was left with no expression. 'Kitty, are you alright' it was storm and she look troubled from around the corner I could hear the others whispering and trying to figure out what was happening. Looking back at the girls storm had her hands on Pryde's shoulders and Kitty had her face turned away from her slow hot tears travelled down her cheeks and out of nowhere she slipped through the ground like a shadow.


	4. The way of shadows

Hello, Help

? POV

I watched as the girl dropped from the roof and landed much like a cat on the ground _explains the name. _I had been watching this girl for weeks, we only had ever met once back at labs when that stupid male Scott Summers tried to rescue the red head Jean Gray she hadn't seen me but I had seen her and had become interested in her that very hour; but I wish I knew why.

I stood in the dark against the wall as I watched her pace the room. Some would have thought I was a mutant because I looked to be a mutant; I had the ability where I am able to become a shadow be part of the unknown dark that follows everyone. You could say I was a mutant but a created one. Have you ever heard of weapon X, well I was created by the same guys. When the chosen man known to most as Wolverine turned "rouge" they created me to take him down because Sabertooth had failed all the time. But one my first mission where I was to get rid of him when he was weak and that was during the battle at Sinister main lab, the moment I saw her I wanted to find everything about her so I went silent to Intel and now had been following this amazing female for 5 months. My name is John and I am the shadows.

**Hope you like it, so had a problem with updating the story it for some reason took my old copy and not the new one (my bad). Okay this time I not going to update unless I get at least 5 reviews and not from the same person *evil eyes towards the unexpected evil butterfly* **

**Zedax_ may the force be with you **


	5. Ve are coming

Hello, Help chapter 5

Wolverine POV

The kid just dropped from the ground and now I was face to face with an angry Storm. We had been trading words for about 20minutes why couldn't she understand that Pryde was needed in Gotham oh that's right because I couldn't tell her 'Please Logan, please understand that's it's to dangerous with most humans still worried about mutants taking over the world and so on' she was waving her hands around and with her thick accent just made this a funny scene; I even considered to chuckle a few times but bit my tongue knowing what she could do. 'Look I know your worried but the kid needs to go and don't worry I'll be there to help her' Her face was knitted together and at last her hands were by her side but not relaxed instead they were bunched up into fists. 'Can you at least tell me why' sorry Storm but that's Kitty's business not mine' with that I stalked away I could hear and smell that two of the other X-men were following me as I made a right turn down a corridor and I was being flanked by both the fuzzy ball Kurt and the Ice sometimes idiot Bobby. 'Both of you what do you think you're doing' after a few more seconds they started talking 've are coming veather you like it or not' I stopped, turned towards them and asked 'why' they both stared and then answered 'because we know kitty and she may be able to take care of herself but that doesn't matter because we will still worry' this was Bobby the care free kid who played video games as if it were life or death and gets lost in a super market. With those words they started walking towards the garage which was were kitty had dropped 'fine' was all I grumbled as we made our way to a new adventure.

Okay I know I said 5 reviews but I only got one which I'm very sad about but please people review or else I may never update again.

Don't forget to click the magical Review button

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


	6. I've been waiting

**Okay so I rewrote this chapter, because the last attempt was shit. So **

**Please R&R**

Hello, Help Chapter 6

Kitty POV

"You have a bike" both boys stared in awe as I revealed the shining black bike. It was originally was a normal sleek black motor bike, but with some editions I had added it was almost completely different but still sleek and fast. "So who's riding with who" was all that came out of Bobby's mouth as he stared at the bike like it was his version God. "You ride with Pryde and Fluff ball your with me" Logan pushed a black biking helmet in Bobby's chest, "do you even knov hov to ride that thing" Kurt's accent was behind these words as I pulled a bag down from the wall and walked towards the door which I knew led to a bathroom where I could change into more" fitting" clothing. I couldn't go there in the X-man suit instead I was switching to my other hero clothing. Only 3 people knew I had this because every year I would leave for 3 months and during that time I would join Barbara and some others to train under Batman and the Justice league; the 3 people were Xavier, Storm, and now Logan I had told him everything including my extra training.

I was dressed in my uniform and was admiring myself in the long shining mirror, all black to match my name "Shadow Cat". It wasn't a skimpy costume or anything; actually it was almost a complete opposite; Black armour covered the both the top and Pants It had small knife placed on the wrist it was hidden inside a pocket on both wrists it would be eject from its hiding and be used as a weapon by simply flicking the wrist and it even could be shot out like a small dagger. I had boots that came to the knee and where more sleek than the clothing but still heavy duty. A lighter black metal mask covered the bottom half of my face, with my hair tied back all in all I looked like I should be one with the darkness "an army of good darkness that would be kinda cool" I talked to myself while staring at the long mirror. "An army of good darkness ha that would be interesting' a single cold shiver ran down my spine, I looked in the corner of the mirror and there stood a boy "I've been waiting to see you Pryde my name is John".

**Ha-ha cliff hanger and that's my first. **

**Okay I need everyone to do me a favour and tell me the truth is my writing style good because I really want to write an entire series about this whole universe and stuff. And if I did would it be good and would you read it please tell me the truth I really need to know. **

**Please press the magical button that makes me happy or in other words the Review button**

**~Zedax~**


End file.
